


Marry Me?

by meganwells



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganwells/pseuds/meganwells
Summary: "We have so many things in common, why don't you marry me on Facebook?"idk another part to those weird things i hear during study hall





	Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> this is real short and real bad. i wrote it in like 4 seconds and didnt proof read it

Lance and Keith only ever had one class together and the professor had sat them next to each other. It was often that the professor would keep the class for the duration of the period but not give the students anything to do. The fact that this happened so often annoyed Keith a lot, but even if they didn't do class work Lance and Keith would rarely talk. This annoyed Lance greatly. He always wanted to learn more about his desk neighbor but Keith always seemed annoyed and Lance didn't want to make him more annoyed.

Lance decided today was the day to become acquainted with his neighbor and he knew exactly how to do it. Start the conversation with a good pick up line. Keith was cute and if all went well Lance was hoping for a friend and potentially a date.

"Are you a magician? Because whenever I look at you everyone else disappears."

"What did you just say to me?"

Lance just wanted to get to know him and this was already starting out bad. Keith already seemed upset with him.

"You seemed as annoyed with this class as i am and i just wanted to lighten the mood and get to know my desk neighbor. You're Keith, right?"

Of course he knew his name was Keith, but he didn't want to start out with annoying him and then seem like a stalker.

"Yeah and you're Lance. What else do you want to talk about and get to know?"

This conversation was taking a turn of events and Lance was enjoying it. Until this moment Keith never realized how cute Lance actually was. As their conversation continued he noticed how cute Lance's voice was and his little smile when Keith responded. Keith's annoyance was dwindling away and he was enjoying learning more about Lance.

"Hey Keith, now we know so much about each other and honestly we are so alike, why don't you marry me on Facebook?"

 _What. Did he really just throw that out there? Of course he did, he is Lance._ Lance has no shame. Most of their class turned towards the two as if it was a real marriage proposal. 

"Uh sure, i guess."

"This is great! We are already practically best buddies now!" 


End file.
